


Come back to me, oh my love

by melonbrain



Series: Mel's 500 word drabbles [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, mentions of hospitalization, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbrain/pseuds/melonbrain
Summary: It's John and Roger's fifth wedding anniversary
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: Mel's 500 word drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905451
Comments: 20
Kudos: 27
Collections: Clog Factory





	Come back to me, oh my love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! I wrote this short drabble for the 500 word challenge hosted in the Clog Factory server. The prompt is hospitalisation/injury and it's an angsty one folks!  
> Hope you all enjoy reading this :)

“Hello my love”, Roger greeted cheerfully as he entered the room with a big smile and a bouquet of beautiful red roses in hand.

He bent down to press a small kiss against John’s forehead and carefully placed the flowers on the nightstand, letting it sit neatly beside the photo frame that held their wedding picture. They made for an exceedingly handsome couple in their matching suits, the pair of them radiating happiness as they locked their lips in a kiss.

That was exactly five years ago. Five years since he'd married his best friend, the man who’d brought nothing but joy from the moment he’d stepped into Roger’s life. Five years and he was still very much in love with John, if not more.

Roger sat down on the chair beside the bed, gently taking John’s hands in his, his thumb rubbing small circles onto the back of his hand as he spoke. “Today is a very special day Deaks, do you know why?”, he asked, letting his lips brush against John’s knuckles. “Because five years ago, on this day, I finally got to call you my husband“, he murmured as his thoughts flashed back to their wedding day.

“All I remember is us getting piss drunk and spending most of our reception making out and giggling under one of the tables like a pair of teenagers”, he chuckled at the memory and then softened. “At that moment, I was so full of love, so happy, still am, because I finally got to call you mine. And when I told you that, you called me a sap and laughed that adorable, gap-toothed laugh of yours and god Deaks”, his voice cracked, “I-I would do anything to see that again”. He only realised he’d been crying when he felt a sudden wetness where his and John’s hands were clasped.

Usually now would be the time when John would gently wipe away Roger’s tears and pull him in for a warm hug, whispering words of reassurance and I love you’s but how could he, when the only sign of life he’d shown in the past year was the slow rise and fall of his chest accompanied by the steady beeping of the heart monitor.

Roger clutched his hand tighter.

“I’ll be right beside you when you wake up. Through sickness and health, that’s what we’d written in our vows yes?”, he asked, the desperation slowly etching its way into his voice, “I’ll wait my whole life if I have to just please, please come back”, he sobbed, as he let himself and his heart cry, only stopping when the nurse informed him that it was time to leave.

He slowly stood up, giving John one final peck on the lips as he whispered, “Happy anniversary my sunshine. I love you, forever and always” and left the room, hoping, like every other day, that maybe tomorrow would be the day he’d finally get to hear John say it back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it!  
> Feel free to leave kudos and let me know what you think in the comments section <3<3  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
